Aerrow and Piper In Mission Of The Sky Knight
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow, Piper and Radarr find themselves meeting the Old Master (Voiced by: Asaph Fipke) into training Aerrow and Piper for future battles on Atmos and a mystery battle known as Earth also they learn more about Prefect Attunment. Sorry if this story isn't brilliant. Anyway AerrowxPiper in it.


Set a week after Cyclonia Rising Part 2

Aerrow was standing on the runway of The Condor wondering what the mission to save the Atmos had for both him and Piper.

"I must find out if there is a way for me and Piper to understand the Binding and this perfect attunment thing I just don't understand." he said. "Gr! I must find out!"

And he flew off but Radarr jumped on to him as he jumped off the Condor.

"Hi Pal I just wish Piper could come along but she has suffered enough as it is lately because me and that brat Cyclonis!" Aerrow sighed.

(Radarr makes monkey noise and puts his paw on Aerrow's shoulder as they flew off)

Soon Piper found out that Aerrow and Radarr had left!

"Aerrow what the heck are you thinking!?" she said. "I like you but sometimes you can be a bit reckless."

Then a face appeared in the clouds.

"True Piper but Aerrow and you are linked together more than being a Sky Knight." said the face.

"You know my name?" asked Piper.

"I have been expecting both you and your secret love: Aerrow to free the Far Side from your nemesis Cyclonis!" replied the Face. "I am the Old Master an ally of the Oracle."

"Why have you been expecting both me and Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"Go to the south side of the Far Side you'll find both me and your friends Aerrow and Radarr." explained the Old Master and he disappeared.

"Ok here I go." said Piper to herself and she used the Binding to fly where she found the Old Master with Aerrow and Radarr. "Aerrow I'm annoyed with you for flying off same goes for you Radarr but something tells me the Old Master wants us for something."

"Indeed to train you for the Ultimate Battle against Cyclonis and every enemy you two will fight all past, present and future." explained the Old Master then he smiled. "Even Radarr will help you both and you will get help from a planet known as Earth."

"Never heard of Earth." said Piper.

"Me neither but Atmos hasn't gone far as space because of Cyclonis." noted Aerrow.

"Atmos won't but you two will." explained the Old Master. "Your training begins tonight you two need to talk now."

"I guess I own you an apology." said Aerrow. "Well Piper first I'm sorry for flying off but I needed to think of a way to stop Cyclonis."

"I accept your apology but why did't you let me come with you?" asked Piper.

"Because (gulps) I felt you had suffered because of me being demanding with you over the Binding and Cyclonis messing with you." replied Aerrow. "You when she said you "admired" her so sick really."

"Very considerate Aerrow but I can take care of myself you know." noted Piper. "Like I said even on my worst day I couldn't possibly look as bad as Cyclonis but it works on her. That made me chuckle in my head."

"Me too." replied Aerow and Radarr nodded. "I guess what Radarr says speaks for all of us."

That evening.

"You two's training begins now to control the Binding." said the Old Master.

"One question first." Aerrow interupted. "What is prefect attunment when it comes to the Binding?"

"It means a special link between two people such of yourselves very few have got Prefect Attunment." explained the Old Master.

"That better Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"Yeah ok start the lesson please Old Master." said Aerrow.

"Ok now we'll start with the easy ones and work on to the hard ones." said the Old Master.

Then spent all night doing the Binding which was making Aerrow and Piper strong but both were worried.

"Pi I am worried that the Binding will make us do what Cyclonis did to Dark Ace." said Aerrow.

"I worry the same Aerrow." replied Piper. "Maybe the Old Master or the Oracle can tell us."

"Both me and the Oracle can tell you this what Cyclonis did was out of greed for power you two must have this training so you won't go down the same path." explained the Old Master.

"Quite true." replied the Oracle who had just arrived.

Soon Aerrow and Piper fell asleep along with Radarr.

"They are doing well Old Friend." smiled the Old Master.

"Yes the future is good for them and for everyone on this world." replied the Oracle and she vanished.

2 Days later...

"That was a good sleep." said Aerrow.

"Yeah how long did we sleep Old Master?" asked Piper.

"You two slept for two days but that training was done more will be done in due time." explained the Old Master.

"We see." said Aerrow then he felt Piper hold his hand.

"Aerrow I feel more attuned than before." she said then they both glowed blue.

"The first stage is complete I will send for you when you need more training." explained the Old Master and he vanished.

"That was strange but one thing I think we'll meet him again." replied Aerrow.

"Yes like I said you're reckless but that is what I like-no love about you." said Piper kissing Aerrow on the lips.

(Radarr chirps happily)

"I think he approves us being together because I love you too Piper." replied Aerrow. "We better get back to the team."

"Yes but one thing Aerrow you and me are fullfilling the Mission of the Sky Knight." said Piper.

Then a spider appeared.

"ARGH!" screamed Piper and she landed on top of Aerrow kissing him then they glew a brighter blue than last time!

"It is our destiny to be together." said Aerrow.

Soon all three went back to the Condor to find the Old Master and The Oracle were there.

"We came to say well done and soon your friends will need training to." explained the Old Master as he and the Oracle vanished again.

"We'll be waiting." replied Aerrow and Piper holding on to each other. "Radarr cover for us."

And Radarr slauted as Aerrow and Piper entered Piper's room.

(Radarr chirps happily)

"Piper when I'm with you I feel we can take dow anyone who is a danger to Atmos and our love." said Aerrow.

"I feel the same." smiled Piper and they kissed.

"You're my world." they said in unison with a smile as they began kissing deeply.

The End


End file.
